


Apple Pie Apologies

by justemetenir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justemetenir/pseuds/justemetenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur's daughter really doesn't think an apple pie will make up for the fact that her parents are idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Just something funny, and cute. I really love picturing Merlin and Arthur as parents.

I was in the backyard kicking around a soccer ball with my friend Isolde. We got a little carried away and I accidentally knocked over my neighbor's potted plant. I stood still in shock as it proceeded to fall in slow motion towards their aquamarine, crystal clear, swimming pool. Whoops.

Of course dad saw the whole thing unfold; he was watching us through the window from the inside of the house. Looking at me and shaking his head. He put the shirt down that he was ironing, and walked me over to Mrs. Carleon's house to apologize. She was surprisingly really nice about it, and repeated over and over again that it wasn't a big deal, accidents happen. I smiled at her gratefully. Still dad made me clean it up with a sifter and a bucket. It took me two hours. Dad ended up baking them a pie to apologize but I think it was to make himself feel better about his heathen daughter. He never bakes unless he's trying to get on someone's good side. Nevertheless on the rare occasions that he does , he could make angels cry with his scrumptious creations. Especially his apple pie. But he'd never do it without a reason.

The last time he baked was the day when he accidentally turned Papa's favorite white collared shirts pink. That day is forever burned into my memory. I remember exactly where I was and what I was doing too. I was in my room reading when I hear Papa yell out "Merlin!!" This caused me to nearly fall out of my chair. Papa could yell loud. I hear dad answer back "What is it Arthur?" 

"Where in the hell are my white shirts?" 

There's a pause that immediately tells me Dad knows he's about to be in trouble. "About that, um, they're kind of all pink now." he answers in what he thinks is his adorable, small remember-why-we-got-married voice.

It doesn't seem to work. Because Papa yells back, "You idiot!" I can imagine Papa's face turning a million shades of red. I don't blame him, I'd be mega angry too if dad messed up all my white dresses. "You turned everyone of my white shirts pink? Are you fucking kidding me?" shouts Papa. At this point I'm completely distracted from my book.

I should mention I have been hearing my parents curse since I was a baby. Although I'm forbidden to say the word 'suck'. How unfair.

I see Papa, as a blur through my doorway, no doubt heading towards the kitchen to strangle Dad. I should probably go too to make sure they don't hurt each other. They've never gotten violent, but their yelling is loud enough to feel like punches through my brain. 

I put my book down, waiting for Papa to explode, and making a decision to only interfere if they start yelling at the top of their lungs. But the explosion never comes. It seems like as soon as Papa enters the kitchen all the yelling stops. I wait ten minutes just to be sure, and then I make my way towards the kitchen. It's eerily quiet, and I think about how weird it was that just a moment ago they were fighting. I chance a peek out of my doorway, and see that the light is on in the kitchen. Then I creep down the hallway following it. I vaguely hear something that sounds like rapid muffled breathing. Then suddenly I hear Dad yell Papa's name. I rush in expecting to see my dad dead on the floor, as Papa wipes his hands clean of his blood. But what I see is even scarier.

Papa had Dad pushed up against the wall, and I'm about to break them up, when suddenly I see Dad's pants are pooled at his ankles, and Papa's belt is undone. Dad sees me and his eyes go wide. Papa seems to notice his reaction and turns towards me. I'll never forget the look on their faces. It still haunts me. After I realized what it was they were doing, I screamed in shock and ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. Only just barely missing the toilet to throw up. 

I locked myself in the bathroom, and refused to come out, even after Dad and Papa had knocked on the door, for a good twenty minutes. I just ignored them. I heard Papa say, "Let her be, she'll have to come out eventually."

After my stomach betrayed me by growling, and whining that it needed food; I slowly opened the door checking that the coast was clear. I find a piece of apple pie waiting for me. It's propped on a little stool and there's a tiny note next to it written by Dad asking me if I wanted to talk about it. No no no no! I crumple up the note, flush it down the toilet, grab my pie and head back into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. It's supposed to be the best thing I've ever eaten, but I can’t even taste it.

Of course I couldn't deny the fact that after a couple hours past the sky was growing dark, my stomach was grumbling, and I was getting terribly bored. I heard the sound of the microwave, and the chiming of silverware being set on the table, so begrudgingly I walked out, making sure to stare at the ground and avoid looking at either of them. Dinner that night was the dreadful. I tried to make it as painless as possible by staring at my food. But no one was talking. As soon as I was done eating I shot out of my seat but Dad told me to sit down, he wanted to talk about what happened earlier. Together Dad and Papa used this as an opportunity to talk to me about the s-word, and how sometimes when a couple is in love, they do stupid things, things they don't think through all the way. Papa scoffs at him, and Dad glares back, "Hey you are as much at fault here as me."

I've never dated anyone, much less want to, ever. But obviously this doesn't matter to them. I could see Papa trying hard to contribute, but he was blushing and stumbling through his words. So dad took over the conversation while Papa nodded along. 

Desperately wanting the conversation to be over, I look at Dad and ask him if there is anymore pie. He smiles back with his wide grin and says, "Of course. I made you the whole thing." Papa squawks, "But babe!" 

Dad's glare makes Papa give in and nod to me, "Of course honey, it's all yours."

My dads are ridiculous, and as much as I want to hate them right now, I can't. I offer to share my pie with both of them, and immediately I feel the uncomfortable tension clear. After the pieces are sliced and dished out, Papa is back to making fun of Dad again, and Dad pretends to be offended, calling Papa a prat. Everything goes back to normal and I almost forget about what happened earlier. I'm just laughing at them for being so ridiculous.

Now I always make sure to make a lot of noise before I enter any room.


End file.
